Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: Randomness comes to everyone, and sooner or later you just need to show it once and a while. Here we have the children of our favorite couples and their random acts, and the best thing is that is doesn't end. From pranking to just plain arguing, this family is the perfect example of that randomness comes easy. This story has some language and a little mature content. See the cover!
1. Sweet Sweet Loving Rivalry

**Hey :) I'm just here stating this is simply going to be another story until I can once again work on A Place Burned. This story will be update ALONG A Place Burned when I do get back to it, otherwise this story will be updated :'( sorry about that!**

* * *

**I am eating a turkey sandwich, with Nacho Chesse Doritos and a chocolate chip cookie :D Just so you know :/**

* * *

*****NOTICE:*** This chapter is dedicated to all of the great YGO5D's authors :D Including FiringShootingStar and HannahBanana000 to name a few :) and for Coka Cookie Cola for her story One Thing inspiring me to write this :D enjoy :)**

* * *

**Kyuki: I do not own YGO5D's and if I did: Kalin would be with Misty, Jack and Carly, and most importantly: Yusei and Akiza :D who can forget our favorite duelist and black rose?**

**Crow: No one, that's for sure! :D**

**Jack: And if they do, I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind ;)**

**Crow: Sure you would!**

**Jack: Why you little-**

**Crow: (running away) can't catch me suckah!**

**Jack: You want to make that bet? (runs after him)**

**Kyuki: (rolls eyes) I'm going to get typing now! (types story) oh P.S.: there's a slight bit of language! Oh and this story is sort of mature, up to the point of where Robin' P.O.V is and where Kyle' P.O.V steps in! You have been warned, Mwhahahaha!**

* * *

**Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits (Shorter version: SaB:MA or just Sisters and Brothers)**

**Chapter One: Sweet Sweet Loving Rivalry**

**Featuring Kyle Kessler, Jake Atlas, Robin Hogan, and Yuki Fudo (Mostly, others will appear)**

* * *

Robin' P.O.V

Pacing back and forth for more than a couple of hours in the same spot can really bore someone out.

That's when I decided to leave when I realized waiting for Uncle Jack to come out was a waste of time. Getting ready for a party (or in our case, a family reunion) would really make you think what should I wear or what should I do with this face thing going on on me? Well, there was absolutly nothing on his face when he went into his room last time I cheaked.

I yelled up from the stairs, "I'm leaving, Uncle Jack' taking way too long."

"Doing what?" My Uncle Yusei called down.

Unlce Kalin answered him, "What do you think, he's Jack for crying out loud."

"True, HEY JACK, GET OUT OF YOUR ROOM AND LET'S GO ALREADY." My father Crow yelled.

"HOLD YOUR CHICKS MAN."

"WE'RE WAITING FOR YOU DUMBASS."

"SO WHAT, I'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU GUYS."

"WHEN?"

"WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT. DUH!"

I shook my head. I stopped when I heard my father say one last sentence. "Hey Robin, you can't go alone, take Kyle or Jake with you or someone."

I felt a slight evil smile come across my lips. "Don't worry," I called back. "I wont."

I went out the door to find Kyle and Jake glaring at each other dangerously. I looked past them to see Yuki.

I walked around my glaring cousins and walked up to her. "Hey cousin." I said quietly.

"Hey Rob," she said, looking at me. I felt a light shiver go down my spine. _Dammit, does everyone have to be taller than me?_ I stared at her, my neck aching since I have to look up to see her. "What are you doing, I thought you needed to get something from Uncle Jack' room?"

"I did but he wouldn't come out."

"What did you need to get anyway?" She asked me with a slight glare.

I shivered again. "W-well me and Jake came up with a prank for Uncle Jack and that I was to place it and during he was asleep we would put our plan into action."

She rolled her eyes, "do you and Jake like to get in trouble?"

Because of hearing his name, Jake looked over to us and looked shocked to see me. His gaze lowered and he started to laugh.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it's just that... YOUR WEARING THAT?" With that he was clutching his sides laughing.

I looked down to see nothing he would laugh about.

"W-why are you laughing?" I asked him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Y-YOU HAHAHAHA!" I saw no point in his laughing. Kyle looked at me, lowered his gaze and back to mine. He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"You know," Kyle started, "Yuki is my girl and you know it, right Robin?" I nodded my head. "Well if you get excited about her by _standing_ next to her, may I suggest not going near her at all at the reunion?" With that he walked over to Yuki, grabbed her hand and walked away with her. I felt a growl rise in my throat.

"W-what was he talking about?" I asked Jake. He came closer to me and whispered the last thing I needed to happen.

"SHIT!" I yelled. _Today is not my day. Not my day at all!_

* * *

Jake' P.O.V

Alright, I admit I felt bad for Robin, with getting, ugh, you know. And just by standing and staring at our cousin.

Alright I admit that she's too attractive for her own good and getting her looks from the only one out of my father and 3 uncles that look like a girl (AKA Yusei).

I shook my head as Robin ran back inside yelling I'm not going, nope, I ain't leaving this house.

Uncle Yusei yelled something about "ain't" not being a word and Uncle Crow was asking what happned and Uncle Kalin was (I'm guessing) simply enjoying the scene with popcorn and sitting above Yusei like a cat.

My father yelled something about keeping it down, my royal face doesn't need anymore stress. You know, the usual family fights.

I laughed as I walked. Today so far was great to me, and I was shocked to see something I never thought could happen.

I met up with Kyle and Yuki. Okay, I guess Kyle was still mad at me since he glared when I came near.

His glare told me to stay away but hell with it, those are two words I never obeyed from him. I came closer to them and wrapped my arm around Yuki.

This caused Kyle to glare dangerously at me. I smirked at him and leaned forward onto Yuki until I was close enough that I pulled her away from him, unlocking his tight grasp away from her hand and replaced it with my own.

This only cause him to get angrier.

"Do you want him mad at you?" Yuki asked me.

"It's funny." I replied softly.

Apparantly that was the last starw as he kicked me where it hits the most. I yelped out and fell to the ground, my knees hitting the dirt with an unexpected outcome. I was on my back, my face bruning. _Oh he wants to fight dirty, fine then, let's play!_

I looked up to see his arm around Yuki again. I came up slowly behind them and than to Kyle' side. I fell to the ground when he noticed me and tried to punch me. I lifted my legs off the ground and staying low, swung them to cause Kyle to collapse. My aim was off and Kyle dodged it and I instead tripped Yuki.

That was my fatal mistake!

* * *

Yuki' P.O.V

Ever get the feeling that when you live with mostly guys and you think you have it tougher than anyone else: You Don't!

I have to deal with my three uncles and three male cousins that can't stop fighting with each other (Jake and Kyle, Jake and Robin) and then there are their fathers (AKA Jack and Crow).

I still wonder how I'm still living with these three.

I sighed and got up from the ground. Jake tripped me and if you were me I would have punched him in the face right away, but instead I did something I regretted. I helped him up and kicked him in his face and sent him flying. You would think that would be impossible since I'm a girl, well fight me yourself and see how wrong you really are.

I walked the rest of the way there by myself when really I shouldn't. The ground was deserted and by the time the sun was high in the sky, singling afternoon, was when everyone started to arrive. I met up with Analese, Devon, and Austin. I met Jessica (a half-sister) with her older twin brother Jason (a half-brother) that came back from Mexico and Kysa (a blood sister) with her fiancee Ren He' Shay that came back from Neo Domino along with Vachan (half-brother).

"Hi Yuki." Kysa said, running up to hug me. I hugged her back. I saw past Ren that his friend Key John "Long" Fond (or Ford- whichever is easier) walking up to us. By his side was another younger blood sister of mine; Kyria, who was Key' fiancee. In a way he seemed a little protective of her, holding her closely to him.

Kyria left his side to hug me once I let Kysa go. "Glad that you all are back." I said.

Ren looked around at all of the people gathering in the Satellite, coming back home from wherever in the world. "Is it just me, or did your family expand or something?" He asked.

Kysa laughed and began to walk away with him, "this family is ever growing, like an evergreen is always green, my family wont stop growing, there's got to be more of us one way or the other."

I chuckled lightly at that.

I looked to see Kyria and Key look at each other lovingly. It's weird since Kyria is real short and way younger than Key that it looks as though Key is like Sayer (though he is absolutly not). Key is as tall at Uncle Jack and Kyria is as short, if not shorter, than Uncle Crow. It looks like a lion looking at a kitten and that makes it cute.

I smiled and I realized that Kyle, Jake, and Robin didn't show up.

That only meant trouble, that or they actually killed each other!

* * *

Kyle' P.O.V

Yeah I'm insane, haha, so what. What really matters is revenge, and if being insane is the way than so be it! You see, after fighting with Jake and Yuki leaving (by herself may I add- I'll scold her later for it), I decided to follow him to what he and Robin were doing, since really, do YOU want to meet so many siblings once every year and than be sent off to somewhere, eh, no!

I walked alongside Jake and may I add a curse to him for being slightly taller than I am. We walked to our hideout to see Robin eating away ramen. He stopped eating when he looked up to see us.

"Hey Jake, what took so long? And Kyle I thought you were going to-," I cut him off.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD OF THAT MATTER! Besides," I finished calmly, "I already did, didn't you see her belly being larger than usual?"

Silence waved through between all of us.

"Anyway," Jake said, breaking the akward silence and I silently thanked him for that, "tell Kyle the plan and lets get this show on the road!" He said with a smile I knew all to well. He usually shows that smile when he's got something good, and I curse myself for wanting to know.

"Right," Robin said slowly and turned to look at me, a shine in his eyes that told me this day was getting good.

* * *

We stood outside our house. It was getting dark and we had very little time to set up the plan. I'm telling you it couldn't fail! It was planned out so good that Uncle Yusei wouldn't know what hit him (and that's saying a whole lot).

We saw as our fathers and uncles came into view, talking to one another and totally in deep conversation with each toher. Behind them were Jessica, Jason, Vachan, Urian, Sparrow, Lyric, Kai, Koga, and my beautiful fiancee; Yuki. We even saw our mothers and aunts, talking to each other and minding their own buisness.

I laughed on the inside and showed a smile on the outside. This is going to be great, I could feel it!

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope this was a good chapter for starting this story up. Anyway, please tell me my mistakes and once again I will update as soon as I can (for more information on the characters, visit my profile :D)!_

_And plus, once I could get A Place Burned up again; this story and that story will be updated with each other, meaning if these two stories are not completed yet, both of them will be updated on the same day, if one is not, than it's a sure sign that one is completed!_

_-Kyuki (YAKK/YukiAndKyleKessler/Whatever you call me)_

_P.S.: Did you find out how I got my username yet? :D_


	2. Pranks and Dates

**Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits**

**Chapter Two: Pranks and Dates**

**Featuring Robin Hogan, Jake Atlas, Yuki Fudo, and Kyle Kessler**

**(Crawling-Linkin Park, Disturbed-Rise, Leave it Alone; the songs I listened to writing this chapter XD)**

**Warning: This story is for a mature audience and for the new comers to this story, welcome to hell!**

**I do NOT own everything that is mention in this story. I own about 3/4 of it!**

* * *

Robin

I couldn't hold it. I laughed as Uncle Jack drank his coffee and spurted out what was in his mouth.

"CROW, THIS COFFEE'S TOO COLD!"

My father replied, "WELL, HEAT IT UP LONGER NEXT TIME! MORON!"

I held the cup of steaming dark liquid in which Uncle Jack was making a fuss over. That's his fault for not getting out of his room when I was supposed to set the prank.

I walked toward him and said, "Uncle, you left this outside. It's still very warm, oops." I spilled it on his clothes. Bad time for wearing white! Real bad time… and good time to start running.

As I ran out, I ran right into Jake, hearing his father screaming that he'll get me back for this.

"What you do now, Baits?" Jake asked, using my codename instead of my name.

"Well Prince Butter Head, I got back at your dad." I smiled as Jake told me something about Yuki and Kyle going on a date.

"What's the place this time?" I asked.

He shrugged, "same as always I guess. They head over to Neo Domino and start pelting it with pillows."

"You mean the grenades that are shaped like pillows?"

"No, I mean they really do it with pillows. You don't wanna know what comes after."

As Jake walked up to the house I still thought about what he said.

"What the hell was he talking about? Nah, I'll ask Yuki, she'll know it. Yo, Jake we still have to set the alligator in a Neo Domino Park plan tonight let's go!"

"SHUDDUP, THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE SECRET!" He yelled back down to me.

"Well, we should be going then huh blondie." I called back.

"THAT'S IT BIRDBRAIN! YOU, MY FRIEND, ARE DEADMEAT!"

"Wouldn't it be road kill?"

* * *

I was running away from certain doom as always. "Why am I the only one to get chased by wolves? Especially the blonde one?"

As I breathed deeply, I tried to slow the pace of my rapid heart beat. "I-I haven't even r-run that freaking far, and I'm freaking tired. What's up with that man?"

I took in my surroundings as I leaned back against a tree and to the ground. The full moon shone through clouds and there was nothing but Analese' meadow. I recalled a memory, but it was fuzzy.

* * *

Jake

I ran into a maple tree… the third time that night. I cursed and backed up and started running again.

"Shit Rob, you couldn't be that quick, much less go that far." I ran into yet another maple. "Dammit, I wish I can see at night like Koga or Kai."

"Speaking of said twins, where are they?" I looked around and took in my surroundings. "Hello, anyone out there?"

The wind rustled a nearby bush. _Great_, I thought. _I'm stuck in a dark wonderland and to make matters worse I'm running into maple trees._ When I find that red head, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

As I ran into yet another maple tree, I stopped and looked out to see a bridge. It had red steel beams and looked rusted. I looked around myself. I ran toward it. After five minutes of running over there I placed my hand on the beam. _Dallas Bridge_! Sadness washed over me. I heard rustling… with no wind. I turned and saw a familiar red bush.

"Oh, you're dead now Bird Brain!" With that I charged into the bush. A sudden pain went through my head, to my neck, then to my spine.

I hit the bottom of another maple tree as I looked up to see what the hell my head went into.

"HAHAHA, you've been tripped Prince Butter Head." A childish voice rained out. _Robin!_

I stood up as much as I could with a pounding headache.

"How'd you-,"

"Didn't you hear what I said? You've been tripped!"

"I understand that." I said sharply.

"Oh, you mean how! I just used a tripwire and cut my hair here and there. I placed it there behind a green bush, AT the bottom of a maple tree. Those are the ones you keep running into, right?"

I growled at him.

"I guess that's a yes."

I looked at him and saw that he did cut his hair. I looked down to see his hair all over my pant legs.

"Rob," I said gently and sweetly, best I could with a raging temper.

"Yeah Butter Head?"

"YOU'RE **DEADMEAT**!"

* * *

Yuki

Coming back from Neo Domino on Midnight Rose Dragon gives me time to think of things. I looked over and in front of me to see Kyle riding Black Chaotic Dragon. His hair flowed with the wind and his smile was wide on his face.

His eyes trailed back to look at me and I quickly looked away to see below me. Many parks dotted Neo Domino and the moonlight sparkled on many ponds. The further we got, the further I looked away.

A breeze picked up and as I turned I saw that Kyle's face was right into mine. I flinched back somewhat.

"Kyle," I started. "Why so close to me?"

He shrugged and looked toward the sky.

I took notice that Black Chaotic Dragon was gone and he was right beside me on Midnight Rose Dragon.

There was a peaceful silence in which Kyle decided to break. "So," he started. "When are you due?"

I instinctively slapped his arm. He flinched and smiled at me. "Aw, is the little raven embarrassed?"

"No," I replied blankly. "It's just that you don't need to know."

"One, alright, and two, I'm the father of it?"

I rolled my eyes. But that was true.

"Okay fine. In about 2 weeks."

He stared at me vexed. "Then, you shouldn't be out here."

Again I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine Kyle."

He took a deep breath. "Yuki, I know that you're my fiancée and all. You know that too. You can tell me anything that's bothering you. I'll try and make it better."

I smiled at him; in turn he gave me one.

A sudden pain went through my body at a high acceleration.

I doubled over in pain. I reached my hand down to my stomach in which case I received a kick.

"Yuki, Yuki are you alright?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"No, your son or daughter's coming."

I began to pant heavily.

Kyle grasped my hand and told me to relax. _Easier said than done._

He kept speaking encouraging words to me. The pain was unbearable. I muffled many screams but I couldn't surpass all of them.

* * *

Kyle

Oh SHIT!

Even if I'm throwing in many comforting words, I'M THE ONE FREAKING OUT! She said two weeks! Two DAMN WEEKS until she's due. What happens? She goes into labor with a future father freaking out. And we're on our way to the Satellite from Neo Domino to get Robin and Jake and THIS is what happens. My life is messed up!

She went into labor on her dragon that I'm going to have to control any minute now and that we're about 600 feet in the air. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be fine." I said in a calm soothing voice. She screamed in my ear though she tried to hold it back. She was sweating and I'm an idiot by thinking that she looks beautiful in the moonlight.

I mentally slapped myself. _Get it together man. You can lose your wife, and your child._

I began to shake. Shit. Be strong for the both of them, and get some confidence man!

"Just breath deeply, I'm going to get us to Aunt Akiza and my mom, alright?" She nodded her head.

"Midnight," I called. I was freaking out greatly and Yuki's muffled screams weren't helping me but to freak out even more and giving me the strength to lead. "Get us to Akiza and my mom. Stat!"

* * *

Author's Note

I thought about updating this story three times to A Place Burned to get this one done quicker. A Place Burned will have about a max. of about 35-40 chapters while Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits will have 30 chapters, in which since I will update three chapters at a time there will be 10 updates. When this story is done, another will take its place in which it might end up the same way.

The next story is a complete fanfic on my own terms, in which it is called YOGO LOGO SO LOW. (Summary: Yeah, high school is messed up, but what's real messed up about Saloon High is that famous, rich, and good looking kids go here. The members of the band YOGO LOGO are just some of the many few hundred going here. Everything seems normal, until you meet the Chicks Ahoy. Their leader is strong, smart, and violently beautiful, but it's what's on the sidelines are what's messed up: Courtney McKazy: the richest girl there, states that that's her band and that she's the leader, getting all the credit. The boys of YOGO LOGO fall madly in love with the girls of Chicks Ahoy, but heck; that's just the beginning of how messed up this nice, rich school really is: that even this place, can be spoiled with what they have gotten already!)

It will be a parody since Kysa and Ren will be in it as well as Kyle, Yuki, Key, and Kyria. They haven't met each other and A Place Burned and other stories does not affect this one, meaning it is on a level all its own, by terms, this is unaffected by any of the other stories I have.

Or I could write another story about these four: Fear the Years of High School.

By the way, there will be a sequel to A Place Burned times nine, meaning after A Place Burned, there will be nine stories coming after it, some will be longer, some shorter, all in all, there will be 10 stories in the series. Other stories will be updated along with them, arranging from one or two at a time, maybe a third if I plan to make one of them short.


	3. We're Uncles, and Babysitters

**Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits**

**Chapter Three: We're Uncles, and Babysitters**

**Featuring Robin Hogan, Jake Atlas, Yuki Fudo, and Kyle Kessler**

* * *

_**New Added Edition: I will include a summary for the chapter ahead that is in bold and is underlined. When I add an edition, it will be in bold, italics, and is underlined. It will also appear before the story!**_

**Summary: A week has past and Yuki can start doing things again. Sooner or later, Kyle has asked Yuki to go on a date with her, in which she agrees. But her children's uncles would have to watch them. I get the feeling that they will get more than they bargained for!**

_**New Added Edition: An important announcement will be in bold in the Authors note; if there is one!**_

* * *

Robin

_A week has past when Yuki had gone into labor. The unexpected event left many in wonder: Who is the father? Will he claim his child? Who in their right mind would do this to Yuki?_

_*As it stands we only know that KYLE is the father. He HAS claimed the child. And it was in his filthy intentions, that he has done THIS to poor Yuki Fudo, NOW mother of twins: Kaage and Yei Kessler._

* * *

Though I knew it was Kyle all along, I still can't believe that she went into labor SO SOON. I mean, c'mon. Would you want to go into labor 2 weeks before you're due? If I was a female I would say no.

But as it turns out, Kaage and Yei (Japanese for Shadow and Flourishing, by the way) are almost like their parents. Kaage has black hair and misty blue eyes while Yei has silver hair and velvet purple eyes. Their eyes both held shadows in them, Yei having less. Plus they both have hair down to their shoulders.

They would have been creepy in appearance to me until I remember that Uncle Yusei and Uncle Kalin look like that; along with Yuki and Kyle.

I was even more surprised when Kyle gave Jake the honor of being the godfather to Kaage. I was like, "He doesn't deserve that post!"

But instead, I got to be the godfather to Yei. Great Grandfather Crow congratulated me and said that Yuki must really trust me to do that.

That confused me even more considering the fact that Jake and Kyle fight more often than Jake and I. That's an understatement!

What _really_ got to me was that I'm stuck babysitting WITH Jake while Kyle and Yuki go out… again!

Kaage was beginning to walk- clever boy. Yei was bugging Jake and continues to bug him by throwing things at him. I was secretly laughing inside when she threw her makeshift rattle (from a rattlesnake- don't ask; it was Kyle's) at him.

Jake caught it and gave it back to her.

"Why give it back if you know she's going to throw it at you again?"

"She's just a kid Bird Brain. I'll let her off this once."

"Better to teach them now than never." I said, getting up and grabbing my duel disk.

"You realize that Kyle told us NOT to show them a duel yet, for being so young."

"Yeah, but one: you never listen to Kyle, and two: what's the harm to it?"

He thought a moment and a smile formed on his face. "You're right for once Baits. Alright, let's duel." He grabbed his duel disk and motioned Kaage and Yei to watch. "Now, your first lesson of dueling commences children."

They stared at us blankly, Yei falling over on the couch, landing on Kaage like a domino and knocking him over. "I wish I had a camera." I said.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Begin Bird Brain."

* * *

-Skip Duel, sorry my readers (there was lots of cussing from both of them)-

* * *

After the duel, Yei was sleeping when Kaage was looking at us weirdly. "What, we taught you everything you need to know. Know you start!" I said, giving my duel disk to him.

Since he was beginning to talk, he said, "Shift Shake."

"Ugh oh," I said.

Jake looked at me weirdly, "what?"

"You didn't hear him, he said-,"

"Shift Shake, I know." He looked at me confused.

"Sound it out and add a curse to it."

He said the two words out loud for awhile until coming to terms with, "Shit Jake."

Kaage nodded his head, in reply to Jake on saying the word right."

"Shit," he said, "we're in trouble!"

"We? You're the one who kept cuss- I mean, cursing all the time during our duel! Why are you saying _we_?"

"Because Bird Brain. One: you did too. Two: if I did it alone you should have stopped me. And Third: You were here at the scene of the crime. Meaning to say: This is your fault too!"

I opened my mouth to say "nah uh," until I felt a presence behind me. I turned around to see Kyle's face in mine.

"EEEEKKK," is what I said instead. "Shit, Kyle! Don't come ambushing me." I said, gaining my composure back.

Kaage crawled over to Kyle, in which Kyle smiled at. "Did my son give you any trouble?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, he didn't."

Yuki came from behind Kyle and walked over to Yei and picked her up in her arms. "Robin, where's Jake? He was supposed to help you."

That's when I looked back to see that he left. _Son of a BITCH; COWARD!_

I turned back to Kyle. Then Kaage said, "Shift Isle."

I looked at him in warning and Yuki turned on me. "What did he say?"

"Oh, um, nothing but Shift Tile. It was a game we came up with, right Kyle!"

"Shift Shake," he said instead.

"That sounds almost like _shit Jake_!" He turned toward me. "You weren't saying cuss words in front of him, were you?"

I felt myself sweating. "Oh, man. Is it getting hot in here, I'm just going to pass you and get some fresh air and tell you everything you need to know."

"It's raining outside," Yuki said. "Plus it's supposed to be a nasty storm." I cringed. She looked over at my duel disk that was right by Kaage on the couch. "Why is your duel disk on?"

_I'm doomed_!

* * *

Jake

_Robin has taken the blame for something he and another did. Many wonder: why? Why didn't he stand up for his friend and his own self? Why did he run cowardly away? Who was scary enough for him to abandon an annoying bird? I did! I left Robin there! I didn't stand my ground! I didn't want to get yelled at by Kyle! I just ran!_

* * *

I was still running away too. I ran into maple trees here and there but I found myself back at Dallas Bridge, where only a week ago, I chased Robin and was tripped by him. His hair grew back out, thank the gods.

I sat down and went over what happened.

Kaage cussed just because Rob and I kept on cussing. During our duel we just kept on getting angrier at each other.

_Maybe that's why Yuki didn't want us showing them how to duel so young. They may end up like Rob and I._ Rob and I, we're actually two birds of a feather if you think about it. He completes me, I complete him.

*Eh,

Almost like-

Like a pyramid! Almost!

He's annoying, I'm self-centered.

He's fun to be around, I boss people around.

He makes pranks and laughs, I make anger and yells.

He breaks the rules; I follow the rules, and then break them.

He doesn't seem to be pained by anything, I am pained at everything.

He could make up excuses for his actions. I do action without the backup I need.

"JAKE!"

I turned around to see a glaring Kyle!

"*Puck may," I stated under my breath.

* * *

Yuki

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I breathed deeply and exhaled angrily.

"Robin, I TOLD you not to-."

"Duel in front of them, I know, I know. I'm sorry to the highest degree." He said.

I sighed and tapped my foot. I realized a week ago that he cut his hair. I originally thought that Jake cut it for revenge on something the two morons do daily. 2 days ago it started growing back. It looked better that way. It was a 7 inch bush atop his head.

"Tell me Robin, if Yei wakes up would she-."

"I don't know. I don't know when she fell asleep because I was busy-."

"Because you were dueling Jake and which I specifically said _not_ to do and you weren't paying attention to them but to cussing out Jake. I heard what excuses you would make from my mother Robin!"

He looked toward the ground in a guilty manner.

The door opened and closed. I saw Jake in Kyle's hands as they came in.

He threw Jake by Robin and then stated, "We have questions for the both of you. Now you _better_ answer 'em all, otherwise we'll be short by two."

* * *

Kyle

After I _properly_ threatened them, they were all eyes and ears.

"First things first: How the _hell_ did Kaage learn that word in the first place?" I asked.

"Are you deaf man, I already told you!" Robin told me.

"I know; I just want to make sure both stories are true. _Jake_!"

Jake sat straight up and sighed. "Rob and I were dueling and it got out of hand."

"Way out of hand as it seems." Yuki added, eyeing the damage. "You could have hurt someone."

"Sorry about that Yuki," Robin said, "It was just that… I thought it would be a good idea-."

"You disobeyed me Jake." I said, eyeing him expertly. "Why."

He gulped and told me, "I never obeyed you before, refresh my memory about what happened to MAKE me obey you."

I swallowed thickly. I turned toward Yuki who had one of her eyebrows raised and to Robin, who was eyeing me with guilt written all over his features.

"Remember about a week ago, we had our family reunion?"

Yuki nodded her head. "The one you three didn't come to."

"*Yeah that one; when we were walking to the place Jake came up to us and stole you away from my hand. He tripped you, remember?" Again she nodded. "I had to explain to him that you were pregnant and that wasn't a good thing to do. In which case he told me he'll obey me until Kaage and Yei turn 10. A decade of servitude of un_question_able loyalty! Remember now, _Jake_?"

He nodded his head grimly.

"Good," I said. "Meeting dismissed."

* * *

Author's Note:

Kaage and Yei come into the picture, now the story will begin :D

* * *

*Secret message- Kyle Has This Now- meaning he has this now, haha!

*This was supposed to be a joke by the way. I made it like that since it's better than having it at the side, so I made it like a pyramid- almost, eh!

*(Forgive my language) Puck may is Kaage for Fuck me. Again, a little humor!

*See first chapter!

* * *

I made these last two chapters to go with the first chapter, seeing that it's an odd number 1!

Then, I'll really begin making it by 3:1 [Three chapters of this story to every One of A Place Burned].

That means (to those who don't like doing math): for the next 10 chapters of A Place Burned, or in this case, nine, there will be nine updates to this story until chapter 30, the final chapter of this story, so I could go on to the next!

Wish me luck, oh, and tell me my mistakes mates! But I did decide on making two stories after this one, so keep watching! By the middle of May, these two stories (Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits/A Place Burned) would be done!

**Oh, and P.S.: I have a new poll up for one of the new stories I would like to start writing!**


	4. Rock Concert Rush Hour

**Sisters and Brothers: Mayhem Awaits**

**Chapter Four: Rock Concert Rush Hour**

**Featuring Robin Hogan, Jake Atlas, Yuki Fudo, and Kyle Kessler**

**Summary: On their way to see Prong, Kyle, Jake, Robin, and Yuki need to do many chores before they go. Robin gets cut when cutting the hedges. Jake gets bitten by a wild squirrel. Kyle is stuck doing laundry. Yuki cleans the messes. But when something comes up, will they forget the concert and deal with it?**

* * *

Robin

You might think being an adult I'm able to go to rock concerts by myself, right? Well, that's not how this family rolls! This is a 21 year old or older _Heavy Metal concert_! There, we'll see Prong on stage, rocking the house, and maybe, a wall of death will happen! If we're lucky enough to get everything done _before_ then!

I was sweating and was standing for 3 hours, since the morning, and in the middle of the _hottest_ day in the last _decade_! Smack down in the middle of the summer, and on chore day!

"Bloody hell, why out of _everyone_, I have to cut the hedges. They looked fine before, all beaten and covered in balls! And with dead brown leaves, it'll bring out the green parts a whole lot better than when we cut that off. And what's with this heat! Man, I can't stand being outside so long."

"You would be standing outside for a long time if you left for the concert three hours ago." My dad said, coming close for inspection. "So I wouldn't complain. This is like a warm up."

"This is more of a warm up I'll let you know. Besides, I'd be rocking with the fans at the concert. All those long haired metalheads would be fanning me when they head bang to the beat. I would have been fine there instead of working with this bloody bush. It's not able to be cut."

Yei screamed on the very top of her lungs. I forgot she was even watching me.

"Sorry Yei baby, I'm arguing with pops over here. The ol' man's not letting me do what I want today."

"Got that right sonny. Now, why don't you go back to cutting this hedge? Jake's actually moving faster than you."

"WHAT! Oh no he is NOT!" I blindly cut the hedge. I was thinking of all the things I was better at than _Jake_. I was better at running, I was better than him when squeezing through the damn door at that bloody jail to get his ass out of trouble. I. Will. Not. Let. Him. _BEAT ME!_

A sudden pain shot in my hand. I stopped to see I cut myself, _deeply_.

"Whoops," I said, looking around me to see what I could do to cover the cut. I slowly closed my eyes to remember seeing a wash cloth somewhere near Jake's place. I ran into the house to find him, "I'll be right back Yei baby."

I ran into the house to see Jack sweeping the flooring. Dust covered him and he was coughing badly. I almost felt bad for him, but hey, I cut myself with hedge clippers, was _standing_ outside in 99 degree weather, and was told that he was moving faster than I was. Now I see that I ran into one of my dad's cleverly hidden traps of the Hogan.

"What are you doing here Bird Brain, can't you see I'm working!" He said annoyed.

It was a week ago that I started feeling bad for him; he _forced_ himself to obey Kyle for a decade. Just until both kids of his turn ten. I laughed at the idea then, but now I could see that Kyle used it to his advantage, as always.

"I cut myself; I remember a wash cloth being by you, so, where is that?"

"Kyle took it 3 minutes ago, something for Kaage throwing up on something. I wouldn't use it if I were you."

"Well, one I'm not you. Two, you didn't cut yourself. And third, I don't care I'm bleeding over here." With that I left to find Kyle.

I heard Kaage screaming, so in which case I ran toward the sound of Jake's godson. I found him at the stairs in which he was looking up at me when I came closer to him.

"Hey Kaage man, where's your old man?" I asked him.

"Of scares," he told me.

"Sounds like upstairs, thanks Kaage man." I told him.

I ran up the stairs to see Kyle in a heap of an insanity attack. Clothes spotted the floor and Kyle was working overtime to putting them away. Laundry baskets littered the floor.

"Huh," he looked up to see me.

"Oh, hey Rob, I'm just putting these clothes away so we can get to the concert, before the heat goes away and we miss it."

"Yeah, that'll suck. Say, Jake told me that you came to get the wash cloth he had by him 3 minutes ago. Do you have it?"

He thought for a minute. His eyes lit up a he snapped his fingers. "Yeah I used it for wiping the sweat off my face. Why do you need it?"

"I cut myself."

"Ouch. You shouldn't use the wash cloth though; it does have debris and my sweat on it."

"We're bros, right? You haven't given me anything yet."

"True. Aw, alright, here man, and be careful next time." He told me, throwing me a blue cloth.

"Thanks man," I said catching it. "I could hug you right now."

"Well don't, I smell like laundry. Oh and Robin, have you seen Kaage? I can't find him anywhere."

"Yeah he was sitting at the bottom of the stairs last I saw him. Why?"

He looked around the room, noticing the mess on the floor. "Whoa, he's not happy."

"KYLE!" Yuki screamed.

"I would hate to abandon you buddy, but I got to go back outside and get those hedges clipped."

"Hurry, she won't see you if you leave now."

I left and found myself being blinded by the light outside with a heat wave slowing my running. I noticed the pain in my hand was gone and that the cloth was pretty much useless now. _I could have gotten things done_ I thought grimly. When I got to my spot I saw that all of the hedges were done. "Oh boy."

* * *

Jake

Working on dusting up a place is easy. Just get a broom, slam the side with the bristles at the end on the ground and move in a back and forth motion. And watch out for dust getting into your breathing space, so may I suggest standing in a good distance away and don't do it at all!

This sucks. We were suppose to see Prong today and I'm stuck here sweeping, er, um, dusting the place up, if that even makes sense to some.

When I was done and officially made it worse, I sat down on a metal chair someone placed for me and took a swig from the water bottle that someone placed for me.

_How's Robin_? I thought right away. I saw from the corner of my eye that Kaage was walking in… _alone_!

I stood up from my position and went to pick him up. "Hey Kaage, where's Kyle, he's suppose to be watching you?"

"Of scares, mommy's mad at bother."

"Sounds like 'upstairs, mommy's mad at father.'" I looked down the hallway to see the stairs. I could hear the bickering form here.

"The brightest light castes the darkest shadow." A voice spoke up. I looked behind me to see Koga.

I stared at him, startled about his presence. "W-what do you mean by that?"

"That there is always some darkness. In one pure heart the one that contains it would be vile, a shadow eating away the purity of it." He looked out the window.

I stood beside him, holding Kaage still, and looked where he was staring. I saw Robin hacking away on a hedge and Yei was watching him.

"Y-you mean that Yei or Crow are vile?" I asked surprised.

"I didn't say that. There's a darkness surrounding Yei, along with a powerful aura, she'll be dangerous if she grows to maturity."

"What do you mean by _if_?"

"A duel gang, a big one, they want her." His face looked broken. "The rest is blurry."

I stared at him for a moment, went to look at Yei, then back to Koga, or where he was standing at.

I looked back to Robin and Yei and smiled lightly.

"Cute, aren't they?" A new voice said. I didn't need to turn around to know who was beside me now.

"They sure are Katelyn." I looked beside me to see Koga, Kai, and Kaida' sister. She looked like Uncle Kalin, but don't let that fool ya; she'll hurt you like Uncle Yusei would.

She sighed. "Koga told Kai and Kai told me and Kaida that something would happen to Yei. I tried to find the answer but all I got was static. Something bad is going to happen, I can sense it. I look into that little girl's eyes and I see her marrying Robin, but then nothing, like an interference in her destiny would later be broken in pieces. I don't understand it."

I could only look both and forth between Kacia _–a nickname for Katelyn-_, Robin, and Yei.

I was almost afraid to ask, "And what about Kaage?"

She looked over to Kaage and looked into his eyes. That always freaks me out. When she looks into your eyes and she knows everything about you. Your past, your present state, even your future to come.

She looked back up to me and nodded her head. "He would be a key to something important. Something along the lines to finding Yei and for reason, another lost sibling. Oh and watch out, there's a squirrel behind you."

"I don't care about a stupid squirrel, what's so important-," I stopped when she disappeared. I heard a _crunch_ and that is when I looked back.

There was a brown squirrel with a cut along its eye. The wound was black and crusty looking. I was staring in mean, cruel glaring, bright yellow eyes of the worst possible thing in my life. I was looking at _HIM_!

I was face to face with _him_! Our noses almost touching. I could smell it. The vile scent of… revenge. It seemed to smirk as he raises his head.

My worst nightmare, here in front of me. _He's_ alive! I thought grimly.

Who's _he_? You may ask. None other than the meanest rodent in the Satellite. Robin called him Bjorn, Kyle called him Scarface. As for me. I call him what he wanted to be called; Lucifer.

"So, we meet again."  
_"We have haven't we Atlas. You look lonely, so how 'bout I make that work for you even more, by getting rid of the kid."_

He launched for Kaage and my instinct took over. "You got to do better than that Lucy."

He squeaked in anger and charged at me. What did I do? I ran!

* * *

Yuki

"KYLE!" I screamed. I ran into the room he was working at, noticing the mess and placed a hand on my hip. I was holding a bundle in my other arm and was quite occupied as it was. Robin didn't finish the hedges quick enough so I did that, and Jake had a run in with an, I guess you can say, an old enemy.

I should be glaring at Kyle for the mess and losing Kaage, but I did find Kaage downstairs playing with a orange tabby house cat he named "Sappy" though I'm sure as my father's name that he said "Zappy" since when he touched him for the first time the static electricity zapped him, so I let him go on that this once. The mess though is another story. I know he was trying to get it done, but couldn't he do it, I don't know, a little more accurately.

I stared at my husband for a split second before getting right to the point. "Do you remember the Furohama'?"

He nodded his head. "They live near the pier on the east side of the Satellite. Yeah I remember them faintly."

"Remember their origins?"

"Sort of, Japan or something in the Pacific?"

"Correct on both points. Now do you remember what they do if they bear their first child and it is not male?"

"They leave it to die somewhere or have an abortion, right?"

"Correct, and guess who I have?"

He thought for a millisecond before standing up and walking over to me and looking at the bundle of blankets in my arm.

"You don't mean-," before he said more I nodded.

He removed one blanket to see a face as innocent as Kaage and Yei' when they were born. Silvery red locks covered her face, which were tear stained (which were fading when I found her) and her eyes were currently closed but when I found her they were open and I saw sapphire blue eyes.

"There was a note attached too." I said. "'If she is not dead yet, please take care of her. Her name is Juro Furohama. Her birthday was yesterday.'"

"They named her 10th son?" Kyle asked, taking her from my arm.

"Yes, so I'm guessing she is the 10th _daughter_ they had abandoned since they had no children as we know."

"Her last name means old beach?"

I smiled at that against my will. "I found her by a Jasmine, and by the only black watered river in the Satellite and in the shortest trench we have here: Alexander Trench."

"You found her by a Jasmine, and by Alexander Trench. She would have been killed or fallen in the trench if you didn't save her." I smiled at that. I looked at her again and spoke up what first came to my mind, "I want to keep her. She could be a good friend for Kaage or Yei, I'm hoping Yei!"

I felt Kyle smile. "I like her too and I would love to keep her. She could grow up like us. She'll be better than the rest of those Furohama'!"

"But one thing concerns me."

He looked my way worriedly, "And what would that be my dearly beloved."

I smacked his arm lightly and said, "I don't want her to keep that name they gave her. It doesn't suit her. And when she gets older, she'll want to know about her origins."

Kyle thought for a moment. "What's Japanese for flower exactly?"

"Jazmin."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so her first name is Jazmin, ironically. So, what is black river in Japanese?"

"Real funny Kyle," I said rolling my eyes. "But it's two different words that can make up a surname: Kuro for black and Gawa for river. In which case: Kurogawa."

"Then that is her name: Jazmin Kurogawa, the 3rd member of our family."

I rolled my eyes. "You need to get better at math."

Suddenly, a scream echoed through the house. "Lucifer is biting the hell out of me. SOMEONE HELP!"

We looked at each other and said "_Jake_."

He handed Jazmin to me and walked off, yelling, "I'll be right there Jake."

I held Jazmin close to me. I was admiring her when I heard footsteps come closer to where I was at.

"She's a beauty," the new voice stated. I looked up to see Kaida, a half sister to me.

I held her up to let Kaida see. "Meet-,"

"Jazmin Kurogawa, the new one in our ever growing family, I'm correct, right?"

I nodded me head.

She looked into Jazmin' eyes when they opened some seconds later.

"She'll be powerful, oh yes. She'll be with good friends with Yei, I could tell by her aura. Her powers. Yes she'll be stronger than any one of her former family that was born in centuries. A see Yei choosing her. There's a man in there, athletic, strong, ocean blue hair and spring green eyes. I sense he'll be with you too. There's no more! I can't see past the fog."

"What are you talking about Kaida?"

"Just like that. Her aura protected something. Her destiny is yet developing I'm guessing. Goodbye dear sister." With that she ran off.

* * *

Kyle

Getting Jake away from the rabid rodent was easy; getting him to come down was not.

I sighed as I called up again, "Come on Jake, it's gone. Scarface is nowhere to be found, I promise."

He came down minutes later. He looked all bruised up and cut up. He has bites here and there, but other than that he was fine.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Nah, just helping a brother out. Say, do you hear crying?"

He strained his ears to listen. "I don't hear anything!"

"It's coming from," I tried to pinpoint the location. I walked toward the direction it seemed loudest and I ran that way, Jake following me behind.

I slowed down to a quiet pace, and kneeled behind a bush.

Jake came and kneeled in front of me.

We peeked from behind the bush to see a kid about 2 years old, crying and kneeling over a grave.

"Wait, that's the last standing spot of Andy "Arias" John Tokuyama." I said.

"Come again?" Jake asked.

"Andy John, AJ, he was an Enforcer Friend, one of the originals along with Devon, Analese, and Dallas. He was the right hand man to Uncle Jack."

"M-my father? I never heard of him."

"Long story short, like it hurts to talk about Analese for Uncle Crow or Devon with Uncle Yusei, it hurts Uncle Jack to talk about Andy. No one knows for sure, though it must be painful. My dad told me how all 4 of them died. They were the four originals but all friends had the title of the 4 best and only- which would be Enforcer friend."

"Okay, so why is a little kid here all alone at this gravesite, that so happens to be so far away from the others?"

"My father said that Andy will have a distant cousin somewhere in some way, and it would be one of the keys to the downfall of a real old enemy of the Enforcers. In which case, that enemy killed Andy on the spot in a brutal manor, and he died protecting our fathers and uncles, buying them time. He, father, and Uncle Yusei knew what would happen, so he gave his life so his far distant cousin, to protect him. One day that far distant cousin would be found by children of Andy's friends, AKA the Enforcers, and would grow up with 'The Shadow.'"

"Ugh, where would he be at?" Jake asked.

"He would be at Andy's last standing place, where he was brutally killed and his- you know, I won't go into details about that, but anyway there's a reason why the soil here is darker and nothing grows, just so I let you know."

"Kyle," Jake started. "We're children of _two_ Enforcers! We found a kid that is at Andy's last place standing. Ring a bell?"

I thought about it. "We found him then."

I got out of the bush, frightening the little boy and he hid behind a tree.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm Kyle Kessler, father to Kaage, Yei, and Jazmin, what's your name?"

He came out and ran up with a note.

I read aloud, "Hello dear friends, the time has come. My distant cousin here is one of the keys to a future fight. I wish I could fight alongside you 4 once again, but alas I am in the afterlife. My cousin here; he is Mamoru Tokuyama, brought here by some of my spiritual power, though it did cost me dearly. Good luck my friends, until the time comes to see you once again! Andy John Tokuyama."

I grabbed and held Tokuyama. "You're safe now." I turned to Jake. "We have to get to our fathers and uncles and inform them of this!" We urgently ran from the place.

Nighttime came quickly, and I was in bed, my arms resting under my head, and my eyes on the ceiling. I looked over to see Yuki resting peacefully.

"Having trouble sleeping, brother?" A voice spoke.

I looked toward the window to see a half brother of mine; Kai Fudo Kessler.

"Yes actually. You?"

He nodded his head. "Six powerful auras litter your room. It caused me to worry."

I had a talk with Yuki about adopting Mamoru like we did with Jazmin. I had to explain to Robin and Jake on what happened. I sighed. This day could have gone better. Aside from the fact that we missed the Prong Concert, Jake and Yuki told me of their encounters with 3 of mine and Yuki's half siblings. Koga and Katelyn told Jake something about Yei' future (and marrying Robin- don't get me started on the reactions) and Kaida told Yuki something about Jazmin being a key in the future, which made me automatically think Andy's letter to our fathers and uncles. They had some conversation in another language (literally), and that was it.

I got a feeling something like that would happen to me, with Mamoru. Those four (Koga, Kai, Katelyn, and Kaida) could see some parts of the future by just looking into the eyes of beholder (again… literally). Creepy for Jake, not unusual to Yuki and me, and to Robin: Chaos only knows.

"Are you here to talk to me about Mamoru?"

"Yes quite. And I don't need to look in his eyes to know what he is capable of. Darkness encases Yei and she is trapped. Kaage cannot see through the black. Jazmin will understand the code. And Mamoru will understand the bow."

"In English please?"

He chuckled. "One must wait until destiny can be revealed. So close is that day, that everyone will fall, to rise against the darkness, over the wall." With that he dissipated into smoke and was blown away. How could I rest after that?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**A real fast take in right now that you guys need to know:**

**At the age of 7, they will be mature, since Enforcer kids grow up tough they mature quite quickly than those who are pampered, and Kaage and Yei are no exceptions. When it comes up, chapter 13 will have Yei and Kaage instead of Yuki and Kyle for that chapter and the next one after that, then we get into switching out Robin and Jake with the assistances of Kaage and Yei: ****Mamoru Tokuyama**** (name means earth and surname means virtue mountain in Japanese) and ****Jazmin Kurogawa**** (name means flower and surname means black river in Japanese), you saw them as kids in this story around Yuki and Kyle's P.O.V Oh, and things will start off from here for chapter nine, and you have to wait until that clears up!**

**Oh, and if I'm wrong about the way of life for the Japanese folks, tell me immediately so I could fix that piece right away!**

**An on look for the next chapters, I will do a 3 part Home Alone Spinoff sort of thing and when it comes up to it, well, you'll see.**

* * *

**In the meantime:**

**Mamoru Tokuyama****-**

**Grew up alongside Kaage and will always be his right hand man. Ocean blue hair and bright spring green eyes counteract his personality of being dark and light. His aura is powerful and is loyal to the Enforcers and to his master (AKA, Kaage). He his built like an athlete and is seen as a laid back sort of guy. He is not afraid to put his life on the line for Kaage and is never far from him. He grows attached to Kaage in a brotherly way and always looks up to him. He is, as you read in this chapter, a far distant cousin to a long lost friend, in which case, Yuki and Kyle took him in as one of their own. He sees Kyle as a father along with Kalin, Jack, Crow, and Yusei. Always alongside Kaage no matter what, they were noted to be inseparable, in which case, Kaage refers him to "right hand" or "he's **_**my**_** Mamoru!" Skilled in sports and in combat, he can easily take care of a whole gang of duelist in less than 5 minutes, (maximum being up to a group of 60 duelists).**

**Jazmin Kurogawa****- (Originally Juro Furohama- meaning 10****th**** son and old beach in Japanese)**

**Grew up alongside Yei and will always be by her side at all costs. Never too far apart and overly protective of her mistress (AKA, Yei), she will do all in her power to make sure what her friend and mistress wants she gets. Her silvery long red hair and cruel sapphire eyes scream "You harm her in any kind of way, and I'll kill you in return." She is serious and doesn't let Yei do things on her own. She is a great and kind friend but can shed blood if needed. She was abandoned as a child, in which case, as you read in this chapter, Yuki and Kyle took her in and raised her as one of their own. For that she is highly grateful and is always in their dept. She see's Yuki as a mother along with Akiza, Carly, Misty, and Raven. Both she and Mamoru are in the Enforcers' dept for life and will put their lives in the line for their master or mistress, no matter what. Skilled in weaponry and secrecy, she is relied on to getting information on the enemy or for an assassination.**

* * *

**So, stay tuned since the next one should be coming up next!**

**-Kyuki**

**(P.S. I couldn't wait to update this chapter, so forgive me for not sticking to my word on the 3:1 thing, the next three chapters here will fix that)!  
**


End file.
